ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle
Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle is the Glitter Force version of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, created by Hasbro. It is set to come out in 2019 It was formally called Glitter Force Stars but the name has since been changed Songs Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle (Opening; performed by Blush) Shining Imagination (Ending 1; performed by Little Mix) Twinkle Star (Ending 2; performed by Blush and Little Mix) Aspire to Be! (Sung during transformation) The Mystery Cat of the Stars (Meowna’s Song) Items Glitter Pens These Pens are used by the Girls to transform their also are Gliiter Princess Pens which can be used for attacks or inserted into the Glitter Book Glitter Book This was once the notebook of Helen it’s where Fluffy Sleeps Glitter Wands These can Be used for Southern Cross Target Glitter Pendant These are used for Transforming. It can also be used for Attacks and Glitter Princess Pens can be Inserted for Attacks Characters Glitter Force Helen Hoshina/Glitter Starshine Luna Hagoromo/Gliiter Milkyway Daisy Amamiya/Gliiter Sunrise Mabel Kaguya/Glitter Moonglow Meowna/Sabrina Skystar/Blue Kitty/Glitter Cosmic Pixies Fluffy Prudence Villains King Darkness/Ophiuchus Princess Capp Teni Eyeone Gardon Notmen Supporting Characters Zodiac Princesses Plot Helen Hoshina is a teenage girl who loves constellations and Space! One day, while sketching a new constellation, she found a pixie named "Fluffy". And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Luna" and "Prudence" come with it! Then, the Knot Raiders arrive with their Notmen, and Helen becomes Glitter Starshine. The stars are in danger of fading because the 12 Zodiac Princesses of Starlight Kingdom have been transformed into the Glitter Princess Pens! Helen and the girls must use the Glitter Pens and the Glitter Pendant to save the stars! And bring the Zodiac Princesses back with help from Fluffy and Prudence. Transformations, Speeches and Attacks Transformations All: Insert Glitter Pen! Glitter Pendant: Activate Glitter Pendant! All: Glitter Force Starry Makeover! (Singing while transforming) Glitter Starshine: The star that sparkles around in the sky! I'm Glitter Starshine! Glitter Milkyway: The galaxy as bright as the pure lightning! I'm Glitter Milkyway! Glitter Sunrise: The warmth and brilliance of the golden sun! I'm Glitter Sunrise! Glitter Moonglow: The coolness and luminance of the silver moon! I'm Glitter Moonglow! Glitter Cosmic: The rainbow-colored spectrum that lights up the galaxy! I'm Glitter Cosmic! All: All together! Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle! Attacks Glitter Starshine Glitter Starshine: Glitter Force Starry Punch! Glitter Starshine: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Taurus Punch! Glitter Starshine: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Aries Punch! Glitter Starshine: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Pisces Punch! Glitter Milkyway Glitter Milkyway: Glitter Force Starry Thunder! Glitter Milkyway: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Leo Thunder! Glitter Milkyway: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Gemini Thunder! Glitter Milkyway: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Cancer Thunder! Glitter Sunrise Glitter Sunrise: Glitter Force Starry Strike! Glitter Sunrise: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Libra Strike! Glitter Sunrise: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Scorpio Strike! Glitter Sunrise: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Virgo Strike! Glitter Moonglow Glitter Moonglow: Glitter Force Starry Arrow! Glitter Moonglow: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Capricorn Arrow! Glitter Moonglow: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Sagittarius Arrow! Glitter Moonglow: Activate Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Aquarius Arrow! Glitter Cosmic Glitter Cosmic:Activate Glitter Perfume! Insert Glitter Princess Pen! Glitter Force Starry Splash! Glitter Cosmic: Activate Glitter Perfume! Glitter Force Starry Storm! Group Southern Cross Target All: For the sake of protecting the great starry sky! All: Activate Glitter Star Wands! Glitter Starshine: Power of the Twinkling Stars! Glitter Milkyway: Power of the Shocking Galaxy! Glitter Sunrise: Power of the Fiery Sunlight! Glitter Moonglow: Power of the Frozen Moonlight! All: Guaranteed to bring the stars back to life! All: Glitter Force Southern Cross Target! Rainbow Quintet Convergence Fluffy: With all our feelings combined, the Glitter Force fights together as one! Glitter Starshine: Insert Ultra Twinkle Pen! Fluffy: Now, when I say "Go, go!", it's time to charge our imagination! Fluffy: Go, go! All: Star☆Twinkle! Fluffy: Go, go! All: Star☆Twinkle! All: For the sake of all dreams, it's time to shine our way out! Voice: Activate Super Twinkle Mode! Fluffy: Guaranteed to make all stars shine brighter than ever! All: Ultra Star Power Attack! Let's go! Glitter Force Rainbow Quintet Convergence! Voice Cast *Britt McKillip as Helen Hoshina/Glitter Starshine *Hynden Walch as Luna Hagoromo/Glitter Milkyway *Alejandra Reynoso as Daisy Amamiya/Glitter Sunrise *Jennifer Paz as Mabel Kaguya/Glitter Moonglow *Ariana Grande as Meowna/Sabrina Skystar/Blue Kitty/Glitter Cosmic Episodes See List of Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle Episodes Fandubs Gallery 7FB60058-A43E-47D1-8E5A-7CB26C593907.jpeg|The Four Glitter Force Girls with Fluffy and Prudence 217086D1-99BE-4C00-82C1-F6219840CA31.jpeg|The Logo for the Series with the Girls and Glitter Pens 6E64F7BE-5086-4631-8D12-4CA1703D8E97.jpeg|Glitter Sunrise E5A73AD2-FD01-4F50-AFFA-C08E1063C8CA.jpeg 1F2B1924-4BF6-441E-8BF1-3FCB63CB6F21.jpeg|Fluffy Insert Glitter Pen! Glitter Force Starry Makeover! Milkyway Version Voiceless|A Voiceless Milkyway Transformation C0615453-7762-49A5-9B1A-EFE1C75E9272.jpeg|Glitter Moonglow D0A23651-6A99-435C-B646-0B1577DFAB47.jpeg|Glitter Starshine 16083BEC-F6B4-4CBB-9213-7FA886A69F4B.jpeg|Helen, Luna, Daisy and Mabel in the Rocket BAEB9086-402F-4A91-BFA6-91AD669F2E3D.jpeg|Glitter Milkyway Helen Hoshina.png Luna Hagoromo.png Daisy Amamiya.png Mabel Kaguya.png Sabrina Skystar.png GlitterCosmic.jpeg|Glitter Cosmic Glitterforce5.jpeg|The Five Glitter Force Girls with Fluffy and Prudence Starshape.png|Helen, Luna, Daisy, Mabel, and Sabrina making a star sign Unicornfluffy.jpeg|Fluffy as a Unicorn Super Twinkle Mode.jpeg|The Glitter Force Girls in Super Twinkle Mode Category:English Dub Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Dubs